


Warning Labels Needed

by jeza_jezaro (funga_fu_fu)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yuuri's brain goes into a complete meltdown, a slap on the butt he never knew he wanted, he was never prepared to be this close to viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funga_fu_fu/pseuds/jeza_jezaro
Summary: What happens in Boracay, stays in Boracay. Or how a chance meeting with Viktor Nikiforov is so much more than Yuuri has ever imagined (or can handle).





	Warning Labels Needed

Yuuri had not been ready.

He would have certainly appreciated a warning sign. Maybe a giant _Do not freak out_ sign, written in bright scarlet against the blue blue sky. Yes, that might have begun to somewhat prepare him for what was to come.

As things were he walked into the glossy hotel, completely unprepared.

Yuuri checked his phone to see that Phichit hadn't received his last message. His friend must still be in the air.

The season had just finished and the two of them had decided on a short break. Their poor feet deserved it. That's what Phichit had proclaimed and Yuuri had never been one to say no to more time with his friend.

That was how after spending far too many hours on a plane Yuuri had ended up waiting for Phichit on sunny Boracay. The little gem of an island was worth every uncomfortable hour spent in the air.

His small suitcase clattered on the marble floor as he pulled it through the hotel's lobby. The warm evening sun rays filtered through the glass ceiling making him warm and sleepy. The soft plush couches that lined the foaye looked far too inviting.

“Welcome to the Regency Resort and Spa! How can I help you?” the receptionist greeted with a smile.

“I have a room booked for two.”

“Of course, sir, and what's your name?”

“Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Just one second.”

The receptionist stepped away from him.

This moment, right here, right now, would have been another perfect opportunity for the universe to warn him. Maybe a little _Keep your cool. Deep breaths. He doesn't bite._ Yeah, Yuuri would have appreciated that. Even just a small _He's right next to you, don't scream_ would have been nice. But the moment passed and he was left to face reality unprepared.

An elbow pressed against his and Yuuri stiffened. Before he could move away from the stranger who was obviously not familiar with the concept of personal space the receptionist came back.

“Right, here are your keys, gentlemen. Room 215. Is there anything else I can do for you today? We offer lovely breakfast in bed and champagne.”

Yuuri glanced at the person standing next to him.

His breathing hitched and his brain cracked and died. Standing next to him, and mind you standing far, _faaaaar_ too close to him was none other than Viktor Nikiforov. _The_ Viktor Nikiforov whose blue eyes were even more breathtaking from this close up.

Yuuri swallowed and Viktor smiled.

His struggle to preserve his sanity must have shown on his face, because Viktor living-legend-Nikiforov decided to lean even closer. Yuuri’s poor heart was about to stop and he could not help chancing a glance at Viktor’s parted lips. This close and personal they looked soft, warm and far too inviting.

A finger pressed against Yuuri's lips, snapping his attention back to blue eyes. He was vaguely aware of a hand wrapping around his waist, but what was left of his brain was far too preoccupied with Viktor's warm breath against his.

“Champagne tonight and then breakfast in bed?” Viktor asked in a low voice that had Yuuri melting against him. “Sounds perfect to me. What do you think?”

Yuuri nodded numbly. He was not thinking. Not. At. _All_.

Viktor could have him right here. Right now. And he wouldn't find it in himself to mind. Not one little bit.

“We’ll take it.” Viktor said to the receptionist, pulling away.

Yuuri stared dumbfounded at the god in front of him.

“Wait for me in bed, sweetheart.”

A playful slap on the ass made Yuuri squeak in surprise.

He stared, completely dumbfounded, at Viktor’s retreating back.

What had just happened?

Yuuri turned towards the receptionist for an explanation. The man was looking at him patiently.

“Would that be all, Sir?”

Yuuri nodded numbly and stepped as far away to the side as his legs would carry him.

His phone was buzzing in his pocket.

It was Phichit. He must have landed. Yuuri's mind was struggling to connect the dots.

He accepted the call and screamed right in his friend's unexpecting ear.

Phichit would have probably appreciated a bit of a warning as well.

**Author's Note:**

> My mind saw commercial #1 from this video and ran with it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mmy8GmhxIb0 xD I just had to give Yuuri a small heart attack over finding himself far too close to Viktor without any warning xD


End file.
